Romeo y Cinderella
by Flaky Kagamine
Summary: Flippy y Flaky podran ser felices Flipqy aprendera a amar a Flaky pero lo mas importante esto terminara como la trajedia de Romeo y Julieta
1. Chapter 1

ROMEO Y CINDERELLA

FLAKY POV

Mi nombre es Flaky soy una chica de 13 años pelirroja de ojos carmín soy un poco miedosa pero en fin mis padres murieron cuando tenía 5 años así que vivo sola bueno no tan sola mis amigas Petunia y Giggels ellas son mi única familia y aunque no tenemos suerte de vivir en el palacio pues somos plebeyas y no tuvimos la suerte de nacer en el palacio como el príncipe Flippy y su hermano gemelo Flipqy se dice que su hermano gemelo Flipqy es un psicópata y que cualquier persona que se le ponga en el camino él lo aniquila y no le importa de qué edad sea peor bueno eso ya será otra cosa pero ahora lo que me importa es llegar a tiempo a la reunión que darán en el palacio se dice que el Rey está muy enfermo y convocaron a todo el pueblo. Al llegar me encuentro con mi amigo Nutty, es un chico un poco raro ya que come todos los dulces que hay en el pueblo de hecho tiene unos cuantos pegados en la cabeza pero no puedo explicar cómo los trae pegados todo el tiempo

Flaky: Hola Nutty como estas

Nutty: Hola Flaky bien y tu

Flaky: Pues bien jejeje y sabes que le a pasado al rey

Nutty: La verdad ni idea pero ven vamos a ver

Nutty me agarro de la mano y juntos fuimos a ver pero el me soltó por alguna extraña razón pero cuando lo vi un chico peli verde de ojos amarilló neón con un traje de Príncipe?

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían pero después me quede impactada con lo que vi Nutty me grito ¡Flaky corre sal de aquí! Pero cuando termino de gritar el ya estaba muerto pero cuando tiro el cuerpo él me miro con esos ojos amarillo neón su mirada era fría y lo que si me causo escalofríos fue su risa de psicópata pero cuando se fue acercando hacia ami mis piernas no reaccionaban pero cuando reaccionaron fue demasiado tarde me tenia agarrada de la garganta pero antes de que el terminara con mi vida una voz lo detuvo

¿?: Déjala en paz Flipqy

Flipqy: Pero miren quien llego el idiota de Flippy

Esperen un momento Flippy que él no era su hermano me quede intacta por un segundo después pate a Flipqy corrí hacia mi casa pero una mano me detuvo

Flipqy: A donde crees que vas lindura

Flaky: Suéltame idiota

Flipqy: Como me dijiste maldita

Flaky: Suéltame me lastimas

Flipqy: Jamás muñe...

Fue interrumpido por alguien que lo golpeo y después aproveche para salir corriendo pero algo me detuvo….


	2. Amor a primera vista

Amor a primera vista

Pov Normal

Flaky salió corriendo de ese lugar pero una mano la detuvo cuando volteo pudo ver a un peli verde de ojos color esmeralda de mirada sincera y tenía una sonrisa hermosa pero esa felicidad duro solo un momento.

Flaky: Quien eres tu

Flippy: Me llamo Flippy soy el príncipe

Flaky: Ehh OMG estoy muerta NOO

Flippy: Tranquila no pasa nada dime ese chico de allá no te hizo nada

Flaky: N-no

Flippy: Muy bien perdón por lo sucedido

Flaky: No hay problema y fue un placer su alteza pero en verdad me tengo que ir

Flippy: Espera ten mi chaqueta aunque sea ya está comenzando a llover y tu ropa está rota

Flaky: *tomando la chaqueta*Muchas gracias

Flippy: Espera dime aunque sea tu nombre

Flaky: Flaky Espumosa

Después de decir esto la pelirroja se marcho a toda máquina dejando a un chico completamente embobado y con un chico que estaba despertando después de tremendo golpe que recibió de parte de su hermano

Flipqy: Que rayos te pasa Flippy

Flippy: Eh no debiste de a ver hecho eso Flipqy

Flipqy: Lo sé pero esa niña me llamo la atención es muy bonita y no lo niegues

Flippy: Lo admito es muy bonita pero mejor vámonos si no nuestro "Padre" nos va a regañar

Flipqy: Si pero crees que la volvamos a ver

Flippy: Estoy seguro de que si

Los dos hermanos se marcharon caminando a veces discutían pero al final terminaron platicando de aquella pequeña pelirroja que llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes pero que paso con la pelirroja

Flaky: Menos mal que llegue a casa pero Petunia me va a regañar

Petunia: Hay alguien a fuera

Flaky: Petunia soy yo Flaky

Petunia: *abriendo la puerta* Menos mal entra

Flaky: Gracias

La pelirroja entro lo más rápido que pudo a su casa donde una chica peli azul la esperaba muy preocupada pero a la vez con enojo

Petunia: Donde rayos estabas estaba muy preocupada por ti Flaky Chan

Flaky: Lo siento mucho en verdad Petunia Chan

Petunia: Y que paso con tu ropa está roto y… sucio QUE PASO FLAKY

Flaky: Cuando venia para acá unos ladrones me asaltaron pero yo me eche a correr pero me alcanzaron y pues me desmaye y cuando desperté ya no estaban

Petunia: Segura Flaky te noto algo nerviosa

Flaky: S-si eso es lo que paso Petunia Chan así que subiré y me daré un baño

Petunia: Ok pero que sea rápido para cenar y Flaky algo mas mañana iremos al palacio a buscar trabajo están buscando sirvientas bueno ya puedes subir

Flaky: C-claro Petunia chan

La pequeña pelirroja subió y rápidamente se fue cambiando de ropa pero al momento que entro al baño olvido su pijama así que con una toalla se tapo y fue en busca de su pijama que no era nada más y nada menos que un short y un corpiño de color rojo/rosa con puntos negros que le había regalado su mama antes de morir en aquella accidente

Petunia: Sal ya Flaky ya está la cena

Flaky: Ya estoy bajando

Petunia: Si y que linda pijama Flaky

Flaky: Oh esta muchas gracias mi mama me la regalo antes de morir en aquel accidente

Petunia: Yo no quise Flaky

Flaky: No importa Petunia

Petunia: Muy bien ah cenar y luego a dormir para mañana ir a la entrevista si

Flaky: Si Petunia

Ambas jóvenes terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron de platicar un rato para después ir a sus camas a dormir para mañana empezar un nuevo día y buscar trabajo OwO

Flaky: Mm ya es de mañana bueno me tengo que levantar me pregunto si Petunia Chan ya se levanto bueno pronto lo averiguare

La pelirroja se puso un vestido color rojo claro que tenía en la parte del pecho una flor negra y el vestido por la parte de adentro ere negro se puede decir que era un vestido ni tan feo ni tan bonito si no que era el vestido perfecto para la pequeña pelirroja además de que el vestido resaltaba con su pelo y ojos color carmesí. La pequeña pelirroja termino de arreglarse y bajo lo más rápido que pudo y entro a la cocina y encontró una nota que al parecer era de Petunia

Flaky: Una nota mm que dirá veamos dice "Hola Flaky si esas leyendo esto de seguro bajaste para ver si ya estaba lista pero me adelante y te espero en la plaza del pueblo ahí te espero con Giggels espero verte pronto atte: Petunia"

Flaky: Se me adelanto muy bien es hora de salir pero antes una manzana

La pequeña pelirroja salió con la manzana en la boca y corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero pudo notar que había mucha gente así que hábilmente esquivo a la gente que estaba ahí hasta que llego a la plaza donde se encontró con sus amigas

Flaky: Chicas Ohayo

Petunia: Ohayo Flaky chan

Giggels: Tanto tiempo Flaky

Flaky: Giggels como has estado

Giggels: Bien pero chicas vamos a formarnos hay mucha gente

Flaky: Tienes razón vamos chicas

La fila era muy larga pero las chicas para no aburrirse pero para su suerte la fila avanzó rápido y primero paso Giggels después Petunia y al último Flaky quien estaba un poco nerviosa

Alex: Buenos días señorita sería tan amable de decirme su nombre completo

Flaky: C-claro es Flaky Espumosa

Alex: Cuantos años tiene señorita

Flaky: 14

Alex: Eres muy joven pero quieres este trabajo

Flaky: Sii¡

Alex: Entonces contratado y una última pregunta

Flaky: Cual

Alex: Viene con usted una señorita de nombre Petunia

Flaky: Si porque

Alex: Esa señorita también está contratada y ella traerá su ropa y la de ella vivirán de ahora en adelante en el palacio y si es tan amable de pasar y por cierto lindo vestido xD

Flaky: jeje Gracias

En otro lado 0-0

Flippy: El palacio estará lleno de mujeres de seguro

Fliqpy: Si pero podrán ser mujeres sexys no hermanito

Flippy: Ehh si jeje

Flipqy: Que te traías con la "Niñata" de ayer

Flippy: N-nada

Flipqy: A mí no me engañas te gusto

Flippy: Y que me dices a ti también

Flipqy: Vamos a ambos nos gusta

Flippy: Esta bien me gusta

Fliqpy: A mí también

Flippy: Vamos abajo a ver qué nuevas sirvientas hay

Flipqy: Así se habla hermano

Volviendo con Flaky

Flaky: Que grande por donde comenzare a buscar a Petunia Chan

La pequeña pelirroja busco por todo el lugar pero no la encontró así que cansada de tanto buscar decidió salir al patio a relajarse un rato

Flaky: Petunia donde estas

Flippy y Fliqpy iban bajando las escaleras cuando Flipqy volteo para ver la ventana y pudo ver a la pequeña pelirroja

Fliqpy: Hermano mira quien está ahí *apuntando hacia la ventana*

Flippy: Ahora que vez y OMG es la niña de ayer vamos hay que ir a verla

Flippy/Fliqpy: Vamos

Ambos hermanos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero cuando llegaron para su sorpresa la pequeña pelirroja ya no estaba lol

Flippy: A donde se fue

Flipqy: No lo se

Desde lejos un canto femenino muy lindo llamo la atención de ambos hermanos

Flippy: Escuchaste eso

Flipqy: Si es el canto de una mujer

Flippy/Flipqy: Vamos

En un lugar del palacio la pequeña pelirroja estaba cantando una canción

Flaky: La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue de hermosa figura perdida en aquel país todos la adoraban por su bello parecer y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir esa Alicia la reina volvió y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir

Flippy: Ahhh eras tú niña que bonito cantas no Fliqpy

Flipqy: Si niñata

Flaky: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *corriendo*

Flipqy: Espera niña ven aquí *corriendo tras Flaky*

Flippy: Flipqy creo que la asustaste*corriendo tras el lol*

Fliqpy: Te tengo *agarrando su brazo*

Flaky: Suéltame no me hagas daño

Flippy: Flipqy que rayos te pas…

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sin habla al observar a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba asustada pero poco a poco se fue calmando pero los hermanos observaron a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza para luego sonrojarse levemente

Flaky: D-disculpen les pasa algo

Ambos: N-no

Flaky: Bueno

Flippy: Disculpa si te asustamos

Flipqy: Y tú eras la que cantaba esa canción

Flaky: S-si

Flippy: Podrías cantar la canción

Flaky: Claro bueno si

La tercera Alicia

Una pequeña niña fue

De hermosa figura

Perdida en aquel país

Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer

Y en su mundo de

Ilusiones decidió vivir

Esa Alicia

La reina se volvió

Y su tierna mente

De pesadillas se lleno

Un cadáver putrefacto

Pareció observar

Como su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar

Flippy: Hermoso

Fliqpy: Que lindo cantas

Flaky: G-gracias

Petunia: FLAKY CHAN¡

Flaky: Petunia¡

Ambas chicas corrieron y se abrazaron como si no se hubieron visto en años y los hermanos intercambiaron miradas

Petunia: Me la pase todo el día buscándote no me vuelvas a hacer eso

Flaky: Lo siento Petunia chan no lo volveré a hacer

Petunia: No te preocupes pero desde el accidente de tu madre me preocupo mucho por ti

Flaky: Muchas gracias *llorando*

Petunia: Vámonos a nuestra habitación

Flaky: Muchas gracias y perdonen sus altezas

Flippy: No hay de que

Fliqpy: Adiós muñeca

Flippy: Vámonos a dormir tengo sueño

Fliqpy: Si vámonos

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones pero Flippy y Fliqpy ya que se cambiaron salieron a fuera a dar un paseo nocturno pero mientras con Flaky

Petunia: Flaky ya sal

Flaky: Ya voy deja de hago una cola de caballo

Petunia: Apúrate

Flaky: Ya Salí

Petunia: Muy bien yo dormiré en este cuarto tu dormirás en el que está enfrente

Flaky: S-si bueno creo que ya me voy

Petunia: Que descanses Flaky

Flaky: Gracias *cerrando la puerta*

La pequeña pelirroja cerró la puerta y ya iba a su habitación cuando vio una ventana y puedo observar la luna esa noche era hermosa

Flaky: Que linda luna que tal si *corriendo hacia la ventana*que linda vista pero la ventana esta abierta pero bueno *mirando hacia la luna* Mama recuerdas aquella canción que me cantabas si la recuerdas te cantare la parte que más te gustaba.

La pequeña pelirroja se sentó en un sillón que estaba por ahí y empezó a afinar su voz para eme pesar a cantar pero los hermanos hiban de regreso la pudieron ver y oírla cantar (les recomiendo escuchar Lasnight Goodnight de ranita conejito)

Flippy: Mira Fliqpy

Flipqy: Que va a ser va a cantar?¡

Flaky: Tranquilidad, te envuelve al soñar  
Mientras tu, perfil está  
Bañado en luz, del llanto en tus mejillas  
Resplandor, de cristal  
Y de pronto, mi alma gritó  
Liberando mi, callado corazón.

Last night, good night  
Last night, good night  
De anochecer, te abrazaré  
Mientras estés, cubriéndome.  
Bue-nas no-ches… Mama descansa

Flippy: Que bonito canta no Flipqy Flipqy?

Flipqy: Adiós idiota¡ *corriendo*

Flippy: Mierda *corriendo*

En otro lado

Flaky: Te extraño mama que es eso una manzana *mirando una mesa* creo que agarrare una *tomando una manzana*

Flipqy: Hol..

Flippy: Espera Flipp…

Flaky: Ehh¡?

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo a la chica quien comía la manzana pero ella se había sonrojado violentamente al igual que los chicos y uno de ellos tomo el valor y se le acerco

Flipqy: Dime muñeca ya te había visto

Flaky: Tu eres el chico de ayer no es así *parándose violentamente*

Flipqy: El mismo muñeca

Flippy: Fliqpy ya es suficiente déjala

Flipqy: Espera muñeca no te are daño *acercándose a ella*

Flaky: *alejándose de el* S-seguro

Flippy: Flipqy déjala

Flipqy: *alejándose* Ok tu ganas Flippy

Flippy: Muy bien pero no lo vuelvas a hace..

Los dos hermanos se pusieron colorados al observar a la chica de pies a cabeza pero de repente a la chica con la bola que tenia abrochado el pelo se le desato dejando ver su cabellera rojiza pero la pequeña pelirroja al ver la cara de los chicos fue retrocediendo poco a poco

Flaky: M-me tengo que ir

Flipqy: Espera cuál es tu nombre

Flaky: Mi nombre es Flaky

Después la pequeña pelirroja salió corriendo a su cuarto y dejo a los chicos pensativos y sonrojados

Flippy: Esa chica sí que es muy linda creo que me gusta

Flipqy: Oye yo iba a decir lo mismo creo que me gusta pero bueno vamos a nuestra habitación *caminando*

Flippy: Si

En el cuarto de Flaky

Flaky: No lo puedo creer eso fue raro pero a la vez lindo creo que me acabo de enamorar de ellos dos *sonrojada*

Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy aquí el cap 2 de Romeo y Cinderella espero que les allá gustado y que sea de su agrado bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo

Flaky134HtF Fuera


End file.
